


Anywhere is Great if it's With You

by butterfingers69



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Date?, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: It's been several months since the HANGED MAN case and you come to realize you really like Kim. (How could you not, he is the best.)
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Anywhere is Great if it's With You

**Author's Note:**

> happy love day people! love yourself!

"Detective?"

You spin around at the familiar tumble of the words to see Kim standing a couple meters away, dressed to leave. You rub your eyes and sigh at the collage of paperwork on your desk.

"Sup?"

Are you trying to be *hip*? If so, it isn't working.

"It's getting late," he says.

The clock reads 22:00. Your tiredness comes to the surface and a yawn takes over your system.

"I guess you're right," you mumble, chair squeaking as you lean back.

He continues to stand there, weight shifting from foot to foot. He has more to say, but isn’t sure how to say it.

"You heading out too?" you ask him.

"Yes, well... I know how difficult this case was... and I was wondering if you wanted to have a late dinner."

Very late dinner, not that your stomach objects. You always look forward to spending time with Kim.

"Hell yeah, let me just clean up here."

He nods and lets you some-what organize your report and file it away. You stretch as you stand and follow him to the Kineema.

You both get in and you tap a beat on your thighs. "So, where to?"

He stops, staring at the ceiling of the vehicle, then to you. "Ramen?"

Ramen, not those cheap imitations you often eat dry because you can't be bothered to boil water, but real *handmade* shit. Warm broth and thick (with two c's) noodles.

"Sounds amazing."

He flashes a smile and busies himself with getting the carriage out of the driveway and onto one of the many roads that run like veins through Jamrock. You watch him drive with practiced ease; it is hypnotic to watch. You're sure you were never this good at driving, even when sober.

You lean over him to turn on the radio, his fingers twitch when a disco beat swells, but he allows it. You groove with the music (if grooving entails tapping on every surface) and even sing some of the lyrics that you somehow know. Kim chuckles at your ridiculousness and you see his thumbs silently rapt on the wheel with the beat.

Soon you pull up to a worn stirp mall with dark buildings. A rental shop, a kitchen store, a woman's lingerie store, and a restaurant with poorly taken pictures of ramen on the barred window. You’ve been to worse.

The music gets cut with the motor and you both exit to the evening air and enter the plain restaurant. A chime sounds when you open the door and you quickly get a table for two. The place is small and looks like it hasn't been updated in 50 years. There aren't even any booths, just a mix of old wooden tables and dining chairs. There are not many others here, just a couple and an old, lone man.

You take a seat across from Kim and pick up the laminated menu. You order something with beef and Kim gets the same. The waiter leaves you, only coming back to provide water shortly after. You look to the back and see a bit of the kitchen behind a door.

"It doesn't look like much, but the food here is quite good," Kim says, following your eye.

You stop investigating the place and look at Kim. He is slouched and resting his arms on the table. Given the lack of sleep he doesn't look bad, quite the opposite in fact. When you're cool, anything you do becomes cool inherently you suppose.

"I look forward to it," you grin.

You wait in silence, spending your time watching Kim take out his notebook and silently think. You avoid thoughts pertaining to the case, but think of it in passing, nonetheless. You *should* finish he report tomorrow but knowing yourself it will take a couple days.

It doesn't take long for your food to show up, and Kim is right, despite the look of the place the ramen looks hardy and smells amazing. You grab a fork and take a bite.

"It's good. No, scratch that this is amazing," you say between bites.

Kim smiles briefly before also eating his dish. He thinks you're being funny, which a great and comfortable place to be. You often find your goal in interactions with him is to get him to laugh. Bonus points if he snorts, it is enduring as shit.

With food in you, your mind runs with potential topics of conversation and questions you might be able to convince Kim to answer. Your mind goes back to your sexuality, which has been eating at the back of your mind for a week now. It took you so long to finalize, and now you find it hard to do anything with this discovery. You should tell him though; he was kind enough to share with you.

"Hey Kim, I think I'm bisexual."

You *know* you are but aren't willing to quite say that just yet. He doesn't emote or say anything for a moment, taking the information in. To be fair it did come out of nowhere.

"That makes sense," he replies, not making a big deal out of it.

"Does it?" you ask.

"Well you have a pattern of being... distracted by some men on cases and you are curious about homosexuality; most people aren't."

You nod, "What do I do with this information?"

He shrugs, "Whatever you want. Honestly it doesn't change much. Now you have twice the amount of people to hit on then you did before."

He is right, you can tango with anyone now. Honestly, you were unsure if you wanted to be bisexual, but when you put it like that it sounds like fun. You could even hit on Kim, it might make him laugh. Or, it will make him fall for you, you have that effect on people.

"What if I chose to hit on you?" you ask.

He raises a brow. He isn't fully sure if you're joking.

"Why me?" he asks.

Oh shit, this is your moment. Confess your undying love for him.

"You're super cool and handsome and need someone to show you how to enjoy life?"

You start off with confidence, but it ends up as a weak question by the end. It wasn't the worst, but it also wasn't good.

He smiles, "You already do that."

Whoa, maybe he actually likes you. Or you're being ridiculous again. Both, why not both? Wait, stop getting lost in thought and *talk* to him.

"I do what?"

"The last part."

He enjoys life more because you're in it. That sounds like a confession. Or a friendly thing to say. Just don't forget you're crazy and he likes that.

"What about the first part?" you ask.

He blinks, "Those are weird things to think about oneself."

You rest a hand on his shoulder. "You don't think you're cool and handsome?"

He doesn't speak, color rises to his face.

"Kim, you are the coolest and handsomest guy ever and everyone needs to know it. That includes you."

"Thanks... I guess," he mutters, caught off guard by this… whole thing.

He clearly appreciates the sentiment, even if it he can't accept it. That is a mood chief. You have a new goal now; you need to get Kim to admit he is super-hot. You could do that by worshipping his body. You'd like that, too wouldn't you? Being on your knees for him.

You go back to your food and he does too, you notice his gaze stays on you though, as if he is trying to see into your brain.

You have many questions you would love to ask, many things you would love to do, but they can wait. You don't want to ruin this thing by running in too quickly. Oh yeah, by the way you totally do like him, have for a while now. What a time to come to that epiphany, huh?

You hear Kim mutter something but can't make out the words.

You look at him, "What?"

"I figured I should try to compliment you back. That's what people do... I think."

You face him with arms outstretched, "Hit me with it."

He looks you over, hand coming to his chin. Either it is hard to find good things about you or he is just being thoughtful... it could be both.

"Even if you are... eccentric, you are very fun to be around. You are also brilliant at your job, despite your odd approach."

"Not handsome?" you tease.

Color comes to his face again. He *does* find you handsome. More handsome then when you first met. That is what bathing and wearing moderately clean clothing gets you.

"You have a decent, rugged look," he says plainly.

He is trying to hide his embarrassment in this situation. Best to not press him.

"It's okay, I'm an old man I guess. My best years are behind me," you say ruefully.

You take a drink of your water.

"You aren't that old. You look good for your age."

You blink, "So, you won't call me handsome on your own, but if I call myself ugly you will?"

He freezes, taking in your statement. He never thought of it that way before. He didn't realize he does that.

"I never said you were handsome, you just aren't ugly, or old. Not that old people are ugly."

You grin at him.

He sighs, "I don't know why I bother sometimes."

"You love me."

It leaves your mouth before you have time to check it. Now you're also blushing, good job. It's okay, it was a joke!

He gives you a brief, cheeky smile and goes back to eating; wordlessly. It does *things* to your heart.

You finish and split the bill, leaving the establishment, looking out at the dark street. Despite the night there is a warm breeze and some people about. Summer is nearly here.

You turn to Kim, "We should do this more often."

"Going out?"

He purposely phrased it that way, choosing each word with care. He is trying to gauge your thoughts. He wants to know what you think this is.

"Hang out outside of work? Yeah," you say.

He smiles, "Finding time would be hard, but not impossible."

You hum an agreement, seeing the barely visible moon, tucked behind some thin clouds. You feel the city exhale; content. You can't help but feel the same way. You look at Kim. He turns his attention to the city before you. Was he staring at you? You probably have something on your face.

You turn to a dark window and look at your reflection. You look about as good as you'll get.

"What are you doing?" Kim asks.

You turn your gaze, he looks amused. What is he doing? Turn the tables! Or maybe don't?

"Do I have something on my face?"

He scans your face. "Not anything you shouldn't."

"It's just... you were starring."

His eyes widen and he looks elsewhere. He didn't think you would notice or call him out on it. He definitely was staring at you. It defies logic, but maybe,

somehow, he likes you? Probably not, he might have been zoning out.

"Well we should get going, I'll drive you home," he says, making his way into the carriage.

You follow suit, getting in. You hear the familiar hum of the engine as the Kineema pulls out of the driveway. The ride is quiet, but not in a bad way. You're both tried and satisfied with the company. Tomorrow you will have to (hopefully) finish your report on the SCARY CAT LADY case you just solved, then help Kim map out interviews for the NIGHT TERRORS case you started. You yawn and stretch.

The carriage soon slows at the front of your apartment complex. It only recently has started feeling like home, mostly because you threw out all your old shit and now fill it with knick-knacks from all the cases you've recently done. She doesn’t live there anymore, only in you.

"Thanks for the ride," you say, patting Kim on the shoulder before opening the door and stepping out of the carriage.

"Wait," he opens a pocket in his jacket and takes out a notebook; not the same one he used on your cases. He writes something down and rips the page out, handing it to you. It is a phone number.

"This way we can keep in touch if you want to meet up again," he says.

Woah, bro you just got his number, score!

"Thanks."

He nods, "Have a good night Harry."

He is calling you by your name! "Night!"

You watch pull away as you walk up to the front of your place. You share one last wave and enter your place. You look at the phone number again in nice handwriting, smiling to yourself. You slip it in your pocket and think about what you could do next when you meet up again.


End file.
